Present day mobile homes have been made by placing two or more mobile or modular housing sections or home parts on piers or foundations and then interconnecting the parts so that they mate to form a composite unit which has living space of a size dependent upon the dimensions of the parts themselves. The technique of placing the home parts on piers or foundations and then interconnecting the home parts is not new and is well-known in the art.
Heretofore, housing assemblies of the type mentioned above have been generally placed in the center of the lot and, since such lots are relatively long and narrow to achieve a relatively high density, the space on each side of such a housing assembly which, for instance, might be 24 feet wide, is available only for limited use. In fact, the space on one side of the housing assembly is usually only wide and deep enough to park two or three vehicles in tandem and the space on the opposite side of the housing assembly is too narrow to permit much activity other than permitting entrance to and egress from the housing assembly itself. As for protecting the vehicles, the most that has been provided with conventional housing assemblies of this type has been a carport or the like providing merely a roof for the vehicles. There has been no garage either permanently attached or attached only by a flashing to such a housing assembly which has at least two house parts or unequal length. Moreover, except for the possible use of fences, there have been substantially no attempts to provide complete privacy for the occupants of adjacent housing assemblies.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of conventional mobile and modular homes, a need has arisen for an improved housing unit which provides indoor-outdoor living, parking and open space advantages not heretofore available.